Crónicas sobre el fin del mundo Libro 2: La princesa y el rebelde
by mantra-TF
Summary: Todos parecen haber escogido su bando. ¿Es el bando correcto? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, quizá nuestros héroes están alejados por fronteras impenetrables, tengan metas distintas y hayan sido forzados a separarse, ahora solo el tiempo dirá como acabará todo ya que la situación apunta a una terrible confrontación, el mundo arde, pero ellos no arderán con él.
1. En busca de respuestas

Capítulo 1: En busca de respuestas.

Libertad estaba bien cerrada en la noche y el único sonido que ese escuchaba en el salón de ese pequeño piso era el suave sonido de la radio.

"Tras la investidura del nuevo Centinela, este ha retrasado hasta mañana a mediodía la reunión con la Reina de la Tierra, esta reunión que se hará en persona sobre tierra de nadie, se espera que llegue a un acuerdo que satisfaga a ambas partes, mientras el recién nombrado Gran Comandante de todos los ejércitos Kiln, ha declarado que la muerte del Centinela Dorado ha sido una desgracia para todos, pero como él dijo hará ya seis años, esperaba que su reinado diera lugar a una nueva era, y que la aparición de esa bestia en el Norte es solo un pequeño obstáculo en..."

El dueño de la radió la apagó y se sentó en su sillón, oír hablar de Deus le mataba por dentro.

El trabajo estaba matando a Lao Feng, todo el mundo en la Unión andaba en un estricto horario y el no lo tenía mejor que los demás, los detalles finales de la máquina estaban en fase de producción, y ahí es donde comenzaría el trabajo de verdad.

Lao se dirigió a su mueble-bar y sacó una botella de sake, necesitaba ahogar las penas. Se sentó y empezó a beber directamente de esta. No había bebido dos tragos cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de su habitación, su familia estaba fuera ese día, no había nadie más en casa aparte de él.

Lao sacó su pistola, estaba últimamente increíblemente paranoico y sospechaba de cualquier indicio de peligro. Se levantó y se dirigió en silencio hacia la puerta, con el arma en alto y lista para disparar. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta, notaba su respiración entrecortada, la acumulación de sudor en su frente, el temblor de sus manos, como el corazón le golpeaba el pecho, como si quisiera escapar de su caja torácica.

Estaba a tres metros de la puerta, cuando entonces se abrió.

Lao paró en seco, apuntando en todo momento, una figura encapuchada atravesó el marco, Lao no podía verle la cara.

"¿Quien eres?" Preguntó Lao. "¿Qué buscas aquí?"

"Busco respuestas Lao, y se que puedes dármelas." Dijo el encapuchado, era una voz de hombre.

Lao apuntó a la cabeza, queriendo deshacerse del intruso cuando antes, este dio un pisotón y del suelo se elevó un pilar de piedra que golpeándola, lanzó la pistola por los aíres.

"Déjate de juegos Lao." El desconocido se acercó a él y le agarró por el cuello, elevándolo en el aire.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Le preguntó nervioso. "No sé lo que quieres de mi."

El encapuchado le lanzó contra el sillón, sentándolo en él en el proceso.

Lao aprovechó la oportunidad, guardaba la escopeta de su padre detrás de este, se movió detrás del sofá y la agarró.

El movimiento no pasó desapercibido al intruso que se preparó para formar otro pilar, pero Lao lo predijo, apuntó al techo y vació en él los dos cañones a la vez, produciendo un ruido ensordecedor que aturdió a ambos.

"No soy un guerrero entrenado." Dijo Lao."Sé que no tengo posibilidad ante ti, pregunta lo que quieras, pero alguien ha debido oír ese ruido, y la policía no va a tardar mucho. Tengo cierto valor en la Unión, te estimo de dos a cuatro minutos de preguntas antes de que te cosan a balazos. Así que sé rápido."

El encapuchado no se movió del sitio.

"¿Por qué matasteis a Mako y a Bumi?" Preguntó. "¿Qué encontraron en la Guardiana? Se qué tu estabas delante así que no te hagas el tonto."

Lao contestó al instante.

"Estaban en la Guardiana, entraron en mi laboratorio, estaba trabajando en cierto proyecto para usar contra Deus. Los guardias acabaron tiroteándolos al acabar en un callejón sin salida." La mentira le salió con naturalidad. Era información no verificable, tendría que fiarse de lo que dijera, o al menos darlo por cierto.

"¿Hablas de esa cosa que ha aparecido en el Norte?" Sin darle tiempo a contestar volvió a preguntar. "¿Ya lo sabíais?"

Lao asintió dos veces.

"¿Por qué no lo dijisteis?"

"Aur... El antiguo Centinela no era la clase de persona que se fiaba de factores que no controlaba. Lo tenía todo bajo control."

El encapuchado le respondió.

"Tan bajo control que ahora está muerto ¿Verdad?"

Lao no pudo evitar sonreír, el intruso lo notó pero decidió ignorarlo.

Se oyó como se abría la puerta del portal en medio del silencio, el intruso corrió hacia la puerta y creó un muro de piedra para bloquearla.

Volvió hacia Lao.

"¿Cuál es el plan de Azula, ahora que está al mando, no creo que hayáis hecho esto por poder, habría miles de formas de hacerlo mejores que esta de hacer un nuevo imperio."

"Me temo que es una respuesta demasiado larga para el tiempo que dispones. Te queda una pregunta"

El sonido de las pisadas subiendo las escaleras era cada vez más fuerte, estarían pronto allí.

El encapuchado respiró hondo y formuló la pregunta que le estaba matando por dentro.

"Azula tendría ahora 90 años. ¿Por qué no ha envejecido 70 años?"

Lao se puso a reír.

"El tiempo toma formas extrañas, lo sé de primera mano."

El encapuchado se acercó a la ventana dispuesto a escapar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Mako y Bumi." dijo Lao. "Extraña forma de decirlo, también es extraño que teniendo tan poco tiempo decidas preguntar sobre ellos."

La puerta del portal se abrió con un ruido fuerte, casi no quedaba tiempo.

"Tras lo que ocurrió en la Guardiana decidí investigar por mi cuenta, resulta que Mako tenía un hermano que había desaparecido del ojo publico desde hace seis años."

El encapuchado no respondió, los guardias estaban forcejeando con la puerta, tenían segundos.

"No lograrás cambiar nada en el gran esquema, igual que yo solo eres un humano, Bolin."

El muro de piedra estalló en pedazos y tres guardias armados entraron corriendo.

El intruso saltó por la ventana hacia la calle, cuando los hombres miraron por ella, este ya había desaparecido, tomando cobijo entre las sombras de la ciudad.


	2. Guerra Civil

Capítulo 2: Guerra Civil.

En la tienda principal del campamento de la Unión, el sonido de la radio salía por el telar de esta.

"La reunión entre los líderes de ambas naciones acaba de dar comienzo en tierra de nadie, la reina Hou-Ting y la nueva Centinela se encuentran cara a cara, les mantendremos informados en directo."

Kiln se encontraba escribiendo utilizando la radio solo para romper el silencio, el desarrollo de la reunión le era irrelevante, ya conocía el resultado.

Un encapuchado enorme entró en la tienda, Kiln le reconoció, una mole como esa no le pasaba desapercibido, aumentó el volumen de la radio para ahogar su conversación.

"Hola Jui." Dijo Kiln. "Se suponía que ni tu ni Aurum ibais a volver por aquí."

Jui se sentó en la silla delante de él y se sacó la capucha mostrando su rostro azulado y de facciones extrañas, alien a cualquier cosa de su universo.

"Supongo que seguir llamándome Huang es inútil a estas alturas." Dijo Jui.

"¿Por qué no llevas maquillaje?" Le dijo Kiln. "Llamas demasiado la atención."

"Me voy ahora a la plataforma, necesito hablar contigo, con Aurum ajeno a esta conversación."

Kiln apartó lo que hacía a un lado, ahora Jui había captado su interés.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó.

"El Avatar se encuentra en la plataforma. Debió llegar con Aurum."

Kiln sonrió.

"¡Que buena noticia! Eso implica que si no vuelve por este lado mi plan no tendrá problemas."

Jui suspiró, ahora tocaba la parte difícil.

"Bueno, respecto a tu plan. ¿No te parece que es una locura?"

"¿Locura? Después de lo que ocurrió hace cuarenta años. ¿Y aún te atreves a llamarlo locura?, ¿Qué va a saber un ex-medicucho de una raza extinta sobre esto? Voy a vengarme del Avatar aunque caiga en el intento, no no lo es, y vuestro plan no prosperará hasta que el mío termine, cuando conquiste los cuatro templos vosotros podréis hacer lo que queráis. Me habéis cedido una inmortalidad temporal y vaya si pienso utilizarla.

Jui iba a replicar pero en ese momento el grito más horroroso que jamás habían oído salió de la radio, poco después más gritos siguieron inundando la tienda.

"La... La reina, La Centinela le ha prendido fuego, ahora se mueve hacia su zona conquistada, los miembros del Dai Li, que protegían a la Reina la están acompañando hacia el...

Kiln apagó la radio.

"Hemos terminado, vete antes de que alguien te vea así."

Jui se puso la capucha y se dirigió a la entrada pero se paró en ella.

"Y para la búsqueda de Ren, es un traidor."

Jui entonces desapareció por la entrada dejándole solo de nuevo.

* * *

Ciudad República, en la noche anterior

Bolín avanzaba a través de las silenciosas callejuelas de Ciudad República, salir a las calles principales era un riesgo, Lao le había reconocido y podrían estar buscándolo.

Tras unos diez minutos los cuales le habían parecido una eternidad, Bolín llegó a su "refugio", un pequeño piso en un pequeño camino sin nombre que unía dos calles importantes de la ciudad. Bolín subió al segundo piso, abrió con cuidado la puerta y miró rápidamente el salón, vacío, entró cerrando la puerta tras de si y se acomodó en el sofá, cansado por lo ocurrido cerró los ojos y se inundó en un sueño profundo.

Una enorme explosión le despertó, fue corriendo hacia la calle.

Una marabunta de gente había salido y estaba prendiendo fuego a locales y destruyendo todo lo que podía en su camino, Bolín se metió de nuevo en el piso en su callejuela y selló la puerta.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, Bolín fue corriendo a descolgarlo.

"Sal de ahí Bolín." Era la voz de Varrick. "¿Cómo sigues ahí?"

"Me quedé dormido."

"Sal de ahí ya, reúnete conmigo en Industrias Varrick."

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?"

"La señora que mandaba en el Reino de Tierra, la han matado esos animales en directo. Ahora Lin ha declarado la guerra. Van a a conquistar esta ciudad."

Varrick colgó.


	3. La misión de Korra

Capítulo 3: La misión de Korra.

El campo de entrenamiento era enorme, con una superficie del doble de Ciudad República era un páramo de piedra inhospitable e irregular donde el inexperto podría herirse fácilmente. Pilares enormes de piedra se extendían más allá de donde Korra pudiera ver, se encontraba dentro de un laberinto donde lo imposible era no perderse y además no se encontraba sola.

Korra cerró los ojos y se centró en el resto de sus sentidos, sabía que su contrincante estaba cerca, pero no donde, así que aguantó la respiración y se inundó en su ambiente.

Sintió un ligero eco en sus oídos, el sonido, por pequeño que fuera, rebotaba en los pilares y llegaba a ella, como un pequeño tamborileo constante.

A su nariz llegó la muy ligera fragancia de un perfume, un agradable olor que la embriagaba ligeramente, el olor se dispersaba a lo largo del campo de entrenamiento.

A sus pies llegaba una vibración que aumentaba su potencia gradualmente, los pilares, al ser golpeados transmitían una vibración que llegaba hasta ella.

Cada información de forma individual no era mucha pero juntas, le permitían distinguir un patrón, una línea que se dirigía hacia ella.

"300 metros a mi derecha, cinco encima mía." Calculó Korra. Miró el pilar más cercano que tenía a su derecha, este se extendía 12 metros por encima de ella, con al menos 2 de diámetro.

"10 segundos." Pensó Korra.

Se quedó quieta en posición de combate manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Empezó a contar despacio hasta 10.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10."

Sin pensarlo Korra pegó un puñetazo al frente, sintió como impactaba contra su rival."

Abrió los ojos, Shuali impactó contra uno de los pilares de piedra del campo de entrenamiento, por primera en lo que llevaban entrenando, era Korra la que salía victoriosa.

Korra se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué te ha parecido?" Le preguntó Korra ilusionada.

"Increíble." Respondió Shuali. "Creo que estás lista para una nueva misión."

"Déjame adivinar." Dijo Korra "Enfrentarme al Centinela."

Shuali se rió.

"Lo siento Korra, pero Aurum está por encima de ti, no, tu misión no es tan peligrosa, pero si muy importante. Te explico cuando salgamos de aquí los detalles"

Marcharon fuera del campo del entrenamiento y se dirigieron la 'base' del bando al que Korra pertenecía.

Era básicamente un enorme campo de hierba que se extendía hacia lo que parecía el infinito, en el diversas casas donde los diferentes mandos vivían al día a día. Más que un puesto militar parecía una aldea. Korra y Asami se habían adaptado rápido.

Shuali empezó a comentarle la misión.

"Tu objetivo es capturar a un científico, este es muy peligroso y nos queda poco tiempo para detenerlo, lo que Deus ha visto ha sido que va en un barco y posee escolta, espérale en su destino y llévalo vivo ante nosotros, busca la sección de física de la Universidad. ¿Entendido?"

"Si. Pero Shuali, sobre Deus."

"Ya hemos hablado de esto, Deus salva a la gente, no la devora, se lo que has oído y no deberías preocuparte en esas cosas, ahora cierra los ojos, voy a transportarte."

Korra los cerró, sintió un impacto cuando los abrió se encontraba en un lugar diferente, era una ciudad totalmente desierta.

Korra se puso en marcha en busca de su objetivo.


End file.
